


wearing a salmon suit!

by zoroarks



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, no additional tags don't read this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoroarks/pseuds/zoroarks
Summary: "write chiaki introducing her friend izuru to EVERYONE in town...... wearing a salmon suit"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	wearing a salmon suit!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memefair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefair/gifts).



"glad that's over," izuru huffs in monotone, nonchalantly flicking some of his hair out of his face as if it won't immediately fall right back over one of his eyes. before he can do so much as blink, however, chiaki is interrupting his train of thought with a response that can only be described as ... _piercing._

procuring her phone from her pocketing and quickly locating some kind of to-do list, she chirps, "good! 'cuz we're onto our next activity."

evidently surprised (if only for a moment) by this development, izuru's eyes narrow slightly as he leans forwards, attempting to _see_ what chiaki is moving forwards to on her digital list. unable to read it, however, he ends up prompting her verbally ... reluctantly so, but prompting her nonetheless. "which is...?"

"i'm gonna show my best friend izuru to everyone in town, wearing a salmon suit."

"you're gonna be wearing a salmon suit?"

upon hearing this ... the ultimate gamer _laughs._ "that's a good one, izuru."

soon enough, she's forced him into the salmon suit and dragged him out to meet everyone in town. luckily, there are only two people in town, so this is an incredibly easy task! unfortunately, those people are tenko, a known slayer of males, and kt, the ultimate throwing rocks at someone who's wearing a salmon suit-er. upon seeing a male in a salmon suit, the two of them team up to pelt izuru with rocks before chiaki can introduce them to him, killing him instantly. chiaki is unfazed. "next!"


End file.
